


Soul's Edge

by hayashii



Category: Gintama
Genre: Metaphorical, One Shot, gintoki's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayashii/pseuds/hayashii
Summary: He was a boy of crude iron.





	Soul's Edge

He was a boy of crude iron. Roughened and jagged, his pointed glares dared strangers to even try to do him wrong. He took up the rusty blades of the abandoned battlefield, and called these harsh edges his offense and his apathy his defense.

He was tempered and cooled to warm steel; the kind teacher he called Shoyo, had refined him to become gentle. To hold a single sword with honor and loyalty to those he loved. To hold the sword not to kill, but to protect.

And that is what he did.

Eventually that steel would bend, but not break. It bended to the beatings and cruelty of others. From harsh contempt, to the bitter cold loneliness. He soon found himself in the wintery streets when he was next picked up.

The kind old lady of the town’s snack bar has brought him in, to thaw his now frozen over heart.

“An old lady, what  _ can _ she do?” The bitter poison of defeat lingered on his tongue. His words were harsh, but the old lady did not mind. She had a stronger antidote to counteract.

No longer rusty, but dented by the tumbles of life, he continued to live. Though he often looked at himself in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, storefront windows, and the clear ponds of the afterrain, and wondered the reason for his existence.

_ What use does an old lady have use for a weapon? What place does a killer have in a peaceful city? _

And the heavens seemed to have answered him. Without a warning from the clear blue sky, two children crashed into his bleak life. 

Both fiery and passionate, their warmth and compassion polished his soul to a brilliant glow of silver.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these kind of stuff, I don't know if there is a name for this, but it felt good to write one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
